


Master of Manipulation

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Dark had cheated on Anti and Anti was infuriated.Implied cheating, violence, emotional manipulation, panic attacks.





	Master of Manipulation

Anti had been the one to make the first move. He was the one who had raised his voice. It started off a quiet confrontation until Anti had raised his voice and turned it into an argument. Anger was buzzing through his veins and lighting a fire in his core, making him scream at the highest volume possible. His form was glitching violently, on the verge of disappearing completely but still he continued to express his emotion whilst Dark just watched with his red aura dancing around him like usual. 

“I don’t deserve this!” Anti yelled, watching as Dark rolled his eyes. “No one deserves to be cheated on, Dark. I love you and I thought you loved me back but apparently I’m not good enough for you! You need more. You need to constantly be pleased and I’m sorry I can’t do that but that’s no reason to cheat!”

“Well,” Dark started, getting up onto his feet and stepping right up to Anti so their chests were touching. “If you weren’t such a useless, pathetic, demanding little shit, maybe you’d be enough... but all you do is demand me around all the time. I’m sick of it and maybe I needed a little break from your drama.”

“The only reason I cause drama is because you hardly ever do anything right. You’re so selfish. All you do is think about yourself.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I do absolutely everything for you. Who made you dinner last night? Who listened to you vent when Jack started to treat you like shit again? Who looked after you when you had software problems?”

“Those are rare occasions! I’m always doing things for you. The only reason you made dinner last night was because my meal wasn’t good enough! I try to do things for you but it’s never enough and you’re always unhappy with whatever I do!”

“That’s because you never do anything right! You’re absolutely useless!” Dark had been the one to push Anti backwards so hard that he stumbled over his own feet. 

“I try my best and that’s all that matters!”

“I need someone better than you! Someone who treats me properly and is around when I need them. Someone who’s actually worth something.”

“I’m worth something!”

“No, you’re not and you never were. The only reason I decided to date you was because I felt sorry for you. Someone so weak, useless, emotional and overbearing is never going to find love.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“Yeah, you are. You’re terrible to live with.”

“Dark, I- I try-“

“You don’t try enough obviously. I’m tired of you and that’s why I cheated. I’ve decided that I need someone new that is a bit more deserving of me.”

Anti’s hand reached for his knife that was buried in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and held it towards Dark who didn’t even look remotely afraid. 

“Go on then,” Dark was smirking because Anti’s hand was trembling so much that he couldn’t keep the knife still. “Kill me... I bet you can’t because you’re weak and you love me so much. A demon shouldn’t feel love. A demon should be cold and heartless. Anti, I dare you to do this.”

“Dark- Dark, I- I-“

“Such a waste of space. Why did I ever choose to move in with you? Right, because no one is ever going to love you. All you do is annoy people and-“ Dark let out a loud gasp and Anti backed up, breathing heavily. His knife was wedged deep into Dark’s chest and red was covering Dark’s shirt.

It took a moment for Anti to realise what he had done. His legs were like jelly as he stepped back until he was pressed into the wall. His hands shakily reached for his phone and he dialled the number of the only doctor he knew. A man he hadn’t talked to in a long time.

“Dark- Dark- I- Knife-“ Anti choked out without even bothering with a greeting. He was seriously struggling to talk but Henrik was a patient man.

“Anti, breathe with me for a moment,” Henrik exaggerated his breathing so that Anti could follow his pattern and he did, even with tears still streaming down his pale cheeks. “Now can you tell me what has happened?”

“We were fighting and Dark was saying some horrible things and I just- all I wanted was him to be quiet. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Anti was sobbing so he dropped down and sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them with the arm that wasn’t holding his phone.

“Where are you?”

“At our apartment. Please hurry. There’s- There’s so much blood.”

“I’m on my way, Anti.” Anti hung up and couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend who was probably on the verge of bleeding out. Dark’s eyes were shut and his chest was still rising and falling but at a very slow pace.

Henrik arrived at the apartment within minutes. He burst in without knocking and ignored Anti completely as he approached Dark. Anti watched closely as he rocked back and forth and continued to cry.

-

Henrik took Dark back to the hospital. Anti had come along but he wasn’t allowed in the operating room so he was hiding in the toilets. He probably should have been in the waiting room but he needed space and he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He was leaning against the wall and breathing erratically, his body glitching. His eyes were scrunched shut and all he could see was Dark, laying on the floor of the living room with Anti’s knife embedded in his chest. 

It was all his fault. He had started the argument. He had pushed Dark into saying the horrible things. Was the bathroom getting smaller? It felt like it was. It felt like Anti was about to get trapped. How does breathing work again? Anti couldn’t remember. He gripped at the sink, a hand over his heart. His heart was beating rapidly, faster than his intakes of breath. It was loud inside his chest. He was surprised no one else could hear it. He felt dizzy. He put a hand to his forehead. Burning. 

“Ah, Anti. There you are,” Anti jolted around at the sound of the voice to see Henrik standing there. Anti started to cry much more violently than he had been back at the apartment. His breathing was irregular because of how much he was sobbing and he would have collapsed had Henrik not been there to catch him. “Dark is okay. He’s asleep but okay.”

“This is all my fault. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I wanted- He was-“ Anti couldn’t finish any of his sentences because his mind was racing and even he couldn’t make out what the thoughts were trying to say.

“Hey, hey, it’s over now. Dark will be okay. You two can talk about this when he wakes up. Come on, I’ll take you to see him.” Henrik took Anti’s hand and slowly guided him to the room where Dark was laying.

-

“Fuck, Anti, I- I’m sorry for what I said.” Dark muttered, breathing in slowly. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, considering he winced every time he inhaled. Anti was at his side with a hand over his boyfriend’s and he was staring guiltily into Dark’s eyes.

“Shut up. I’m the one who needs to apologise. I fucking stabbed you.” Anti whispered in response.

“But I dared you to. I pushed you too far... all over some stupid argument.”

“It wasn’t a stupid argument...” They lapsed into silence for a moment, both staring into space as they relayed the argument in their heads.

“I don’t love him...” Anti raised an eyebrow so Dark continued. “I love you, not the guy you found me kissing... and you’re not any of the things I said you were. You’re amazing and not at all pathetic. I mean, you can’t be weak if you managed to stab me and get me in hospital.”

“I am pathetic though... You were right about that stuff.” Anti glanced down at his feet so his hair fell over his face and shielded his eyes. It was Dark’s turn to feel guilty as he witnessed how he had made his boyfriend see himself.

“I wasn’t. I wasn’t even close. The only thing I was right about was you not deserving me because you deserve so much more.”

“I don’t. You’re too good for me.”

“I’m not, Anti. I upset you and make you angry. I’m not enough for you.” Anti went silent before moving closer to Dark and smiling gently.

“I don’t care that you make me upset or angry because I love you.”

“I love you too, Anti. I’m really sorry for what I said and I promise I won’t cheat-“ Dark couldn’t finish what he had wanted to say because Anti had softly pressed his lips onto his boyfriend’s.

Dark, however, was a master of manipulation. He didn’t love Anti but he knew how much Anti admired him so he used that to his advantage. He continued to cheat and each time he’d make a new promise. Anti was so delusional because of his love that he forgave him as he broke _every single_ promise. Anti let Dark continue to degrade him all the time because... at least he apologised.

Even if he never meant the apology.


End file.
